


Arrogance Gets You Nowhere

by MyVisionIsDying



Series: Bully Volleyball AU [1]
Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: And his serves are god like, But that gets mentioned in other fics, Gary may or may not be a setter, Gen, Petey is also a libero, Petey is done with Gary's shit, Volleyball AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyVisionIsDying/pseuds/MyVisionIsDying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gary didn't expect a deadpan remark with the receive and he's left dumbfounded with the ball bouncing beside him. His arrogance got shot down, just like his killer serve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrogance Gets You Nowhere

“Oh Petey.” Gary calls from the far end of the court, spinning the volleyball between his palms, “Don’t you  
just love it when girls scream your name in ecstasy after you’ve made a great serve?”

And he throws the ball high into the air, jumping soon after, his right arm swung behind him and ready for his hand to make quick contact on the hit. The court over the net seems so far below and it’s a clear indicator of how much he’s improved since beginning volleyball many years ago. So out of habit, Gary grins maniacally as the ball falls closer towards him.

With such force, Gary’s palm powerfully smacks the ball, quickly sending it over the net. His serve could break arms of people who don’t play the sport. The sound of the ball kissing the ground doesn’t echo throughout the gym. It hasn’t landed, unlike Gary, who makes sure to keep a majority of his weight on his right leg- cautious of re-injuring his left.

However, the opposite end of the court is now occupied by one person. The only person who can withstand Gary’s monstrous serves.

Petey’s hands are still clasped together, he hasn’t made a move to stand regularly from his defensive position. Instead he continues to hold Gary’s shocked gaze with a deadpan glare of his own. He’s unimpressed with Gary’s shitty arrogance peeking through in practice today.

“And watch them come to me after I receive it.” Without another word, Petey walks over towards Jimmy, offering to receive a few of his spikes.

Gary stares at the spot where Petey stood, shoulders drooping in defeat. Finally, the ball drops and hits the floor beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had so many ideas for a Bully Volleyball AU (you can blame Haikyuu for all the inspiration and if you're a fan of anime, I do suggest you watch it!) and I've wrote a few drabbles on Tumblr so I thought I'd share them on AO3 as well.
> 
> Tumblr - myvisionisdying (I have a masterlist for AUs, the Volleyball AU should be there under the page named Bully AUs on my blog, in case you're curious to know more!).


End file.
